Uma escolha dificil
by doggyhow
Summary: Em um momento de vida ou morte Sakura terá que escolher entre o amor ou a amizade qual será a sua decisão?
1. parte 1

**UMA ESCOLHA DIFICIL**

(Naruto não me pertence, Mas um dia desses, eu invado o Japão, invado a casa do tio Kishimoto, e forço ele a me ensinar a desenhar Naruto, então eu vou DOMINAR O MUNDO! BUA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ )

(essa historia se passa em uma realidade alternativa, portanto não tem ligação com o enredo original do anime, porem está na faze shippuden do anime)

Eram dias de Paz em Konoha, Nenhuma aldeia inimiga atacava a meses, as missões eram fáceis, por esse motivo, Naruto e Sakura estavam muito frustrados porem felizes, pois sua amizade estava mais forte do que nunca, eles estavam a fazer um piquenique no antigo lugar onde ainda tinham três madeiras fincadas na terra e que lhes traziam a tona suas antigas memórias.

- Sakura-shan, estou muito feliz que você tenha aceitado vim a esse piquenique comigo.

- Como é que eu poderia não aceitar Naruto, esse lugar é tão lindo e me trás tantas memórias se eu pudesse, ficaria aqui para sempre... Mas seria muito melhor se Ele ainda estivesse aqui conosco – disse Sakura por fim com uma cara triste.

Fica então um silencio insuportável no lugar, vendo que sua amiga estava quase chorando, Naruto pega a sua mão, olha nos olhos dela e diz:

- Sakura, eu prometo trazer o Sasuke de volta, nem que pra isso, eu tenha que dar a minha vida.

Sakura então abraça Naruto e deixa algumas lagrimas derramarem.

- Naruto, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo não esqueceu dessa promessa.

- E nunca vou esquecer, eu juro.

Então derrepente surge um Soldado ANBU que corta totalmente o clima.

- Desculpe o incomodo Sakura-shan, mas a Tsunade-sama pede sua presença e a do Naruto em seu gabinete.

- C-claro já estamos indo – disse Sakura meio sem graça.

Então os dois seguem para o gabinete da hokage, e então...

- Bem...os dois devem saber que estamos quase sem missões ultimamente, mas eu não poderia deixar essa missão para outros ninjas, pois é muito importante para vocês.

- e qual é a missão Vovó? – disse Naruto levemente descontraído.

Então tsunade estende a eles uma pasta com algumas fotos, e os dois ficam perplexos com as imagens de Sasuke com a roupa da Akatsuki prestes a matar um caçador ANBU

- Não pode ser... ele. – disse Naruto perplexo.

-Bem... essas fotos foram tiradas ontem a noite, pelo nosso circuito de segurança dos arredores da aldeia.

- então isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, o Sasuke pode Estar por perto, sua missão é capturá-lo e trazê-lo a aldeia.

- HAY! – falam os dois em coro.

- Mas vovó, só iremos nós dois?

- Sim, por que, alem de eu confiar nos dois para essa missão, se muitos ninjas ficarem sabendo que o Sasuke esta por perto e que ainda por cima que ele entrou para a Akatsuki pode deixar as pessoas da vila em pânico, eu iria mandar Kakashi junto com vocês, mas ele está numa missão no momento, e vocês devem ir imediatamente. Quando ele voltar mando ele atrás de vocês.

HAY – falaram os dois em coro e então sumiram.

Naruto então aprontou sua mochila com mantimentos e armas e foi a entrada da vila para encontrar sakura

- Sakura Hoje nós vamos encontrá-lo, e ele vai voltar finalmente.

- eu espero que sim naruto... vamos.

E então eles correram para fora da vila pulando de galho em galho em busca de Sasuke.

Um pouco longe dali...

- Finalmente eles estão vindo, achei que nunca iriam perceber...

**Continua...**


	2. parte 2

**UMA ESCOLHA DIFICIL PT 2 : O ENCONTRO.**

Naruto então sente um Chakra estranho em volta e então para.

- O que foi Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura

- Estou sentindo um Chakra estranho...

- Então será que...

Então a fala de Sakura é interrompida por outra voz mais melancólica que dizia

- Sim sou eu.

Naruto e Sakura olham em direção da voz e vêem Sasuke em um galho mais alto e então ficam perplexos.

- Sasuke...você é mesmo da Akatsuki...

- Sim – responde sasuke friamente

Como pode, por causa deles de certa forma todo o seu clã foi destruído...Como pode Sasuke – grita naruto...

- Porque...

Então Sasuke some derrepente e aparece por trás de naruto.

-...Quero ser mais forte.

E então Sasuke finca uma Kunai nas costas de Naruto que derrepente vira poeira.

- Kagebushim!

**(Obs: os momentos em** _itálico _**simbolizarão Action Times (luta))**

_Sasuke então olha para cima e vê Naruto vindo em sua direção com um Razengan em mãos e então desvia do ataque fazendo com que Naruto acerte o galho em que ele Sakura e Sasuke estavam fazendo todos se dispersarem e transformando o galho em milhares de farpas, Naruto Sakura e Sasuke pousam no chão, naruto então cria 5 clones e os envia para cima de sasuke que os detem com muita facilidade apenas com taijutso assim que destrói o ultimo clone vê Sakura indo para cima dele com um soco de Chakra que passa no vazio com uma rápida esquiva de sasuke que revida acertando em sakura um forte soco que a faz colidir com uma arvore, mas no mesmo instante naruto vem para cima dele com uma kunai e depois de uma rápida luta de taijutso dispersam um para cada lado e Naruto vai para o lado de sakura._

- Sakura-sham você está bem...

- sim.

Naruto olha para sasuke e o profana com muitos palavrões em mente.

- Sasuke, por que matou aquele caçador ANBU?

- Hunfp! Naruto, Achei que já estava um pouco mais inteligente. Eu tive que chamar a sua atenção porem sem ser percebido por outros ninjas, eu sabia que tsunade lhe enviaria para me procurar.

- Mas por que queria me ver?

- você é um jinchuuriki a Akatsuki está atrás de jinchuurikis para capturar o seu poder e você é o próximo.

- Sasuke...voçê já matou o seu irmão...já se vingou... o que você quer mais? – gritou Sakura

- Eu quero...Poder!

_Então Sasuke voa para cima de naruto aplicando-lhe alguns golpes de taijutso que é defendido por Naruto facilmente e então ele carrega um Shidori nagashi e então naruto começa a levar danos seriose então voa longe, sakura então corre em direção de sasuke para ataca-lo e então sasuke para o seu soco com uma mão._

- não se meta – diz Sasuke ativando seu sharingan e prendendo sakura em um genjutso.

_Sasuke então vai em direção de naruto que já havia se recuperado do ultimo ataque dele e então a luta recomeça só que naruto dessa vês na ofensiva porem sasuke acerta-lhe um ponta pé fazendo se distanciar dele e então Sasuke prepara um raikiri e corre para cima de naruto que faz 50 clones, cercando assim sasuke. Então os clones preparam razengans e correm para cima de sasuke, porem sasuke carrega um Shidori nagashi e os manda para cima dos clones que são destruídos porem não consegue evitar o razenga do naruto verdadeiro voa e bate numa arvore._

- Droga... – diz Sasuke muito ferido.

- venha com a gente Sasuke... sem lutar – diz Naruto seriamente.

- receio que não...

Então Sasuke começa a derreter transformando – se numa cobra morta.

- O-oque? – diz Naruto pasmo.

- genjutso... – fala Sakura.


	3. parte 3

- Esperta como sempre não é Sakura? – diz sasuke no mesmo tronco que foi encontrado pela primeira vez.

- Sasuke... pare com isso e volte para casa. – diz Sakura desesperada.

- Eu acho que não. – responde sasuke friamente

- então por que nos atraiu até aqui – pergunta Naruto serio.

- Sabe Naruto, eu agora pertenço a akatsuki, sabe o que isso significa? que a missão deles, também é a minha missão. – responde sasuke firmimente.

- e qual é sua missão?

- capturar o jinchuuriki da kyuubi.

Naruto fica pasmo com a resposta do seu antigo amigo e então fala.

- já que é assim sua missão é me matar.

- sim.

- nesse caso então nossa missão é quase a mesma, só que eu nunca poderia matar você.

- por esse motivo, você é fraco!

Então Sasuke parte para cima de naruto com um chidori nagashi mas naruto desvia com facilidade porem sasuke rápidamente aparece por trás dele e o golpeia com a espada fazendo naruto cair no chão de cabeça deixando-o nocauteado


	4. parte 4 final

- NARUTO! – Grita Sakura desesperada.

- huh! Isso foi fácil demais...Sabe achei que você estava mais forte, só que continua o mesmo fraco de sempre, e agora vamos seu destino o espera.

Então naruto vira fumuça revelando assim que ele era um kagebushin. Então sasuke para e diz:

Kagebushin mas como ele...

Então ele olha para cima e vê naruto vindo para cima dele com um Fuuton- Rasenshuriken para cima dele e no mesmo instante 4 clones saem de debaixo da terra agarrando os braços de Sasuke que fica paralizado.

- quando foi que você... – diz sasuke desesperado, então um dos clones que o estava segurando responde.

- Simples dividi meu Chakra entre mim e um clone meio a meio dessa forma o clone iria aguentar por mais tempo lutar contra você. Por isso você não suspeitou que era um clone, eu nunca fui pego pelo seu genjutso meu clone foi. já tinha percebido sua presença ah uns dois KM daqui o seu chakra fede, então quando você venceu o meu clone, ficou com a guarda baixa criei então 5 clones abaixo da terra para pega-lo quando for a hora certa, seu grande erro foi lutar com agente sem o seu mangekio Sharigan. E agora você já era.

Naruto estava se aproximando cada vêz mas com o seu rasenshuriken deixando sasuke desesperado.

- droga! Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa – então sasuke sem fazer selos cria um chidori nagash por todo o corpo fazendo com que os clones do naruto se eletrocutassem e soltassem o braço do sasuke, então ele pega sua espada, porem naruto já estava muito perto e então acerta o seu peito com o rasenshuriken, porem sasuke consegue cravar a espada no peito de naruto e os dois param de atacar e voam um para direção contraria do outro e ambos batem em arvores.

- NARUTO! SASUKE! – grita sakura desesperada e então corre para ver como estava naruto e vê que ele tem um ferimento no peito que havia perfurado o seu coração e então ela corre para ver como Sasuke estava ele estava com o peito dilacerado e estava se debatendo sem conseguir respirar.

- Droga! Eu vou curar o sasuke primeiro, ele está mais ferido e... – ela para de falar pois percebe logo que não tem Chakra suficiente para curar os dois e ela tinha que escolher um.

- Essa não, o que eu vou fazer, eu poderia chamar ajuda mais não iriam chegar a tempo, estou com chakra para salvar apenas um deles o que eu vou fazer? não posso tomar essa decisão – então ela começa a chorar. Porem ela para quando ouve a voz de naruto dizer:

- Salve o sasuke...eu sei que vou morrer... mas vou ter...cumprido...minha promessa.

- não posso fazer isso naruto... – então sakura tem uma idéia.

- Sabe naruto, você e o Sasuke, principalmente você já quase perderam a vida para me salvar... chegou a hora de eu retribuir. – então Sakura corre até sasuke e o arrasta para perto do naruto e deixa os dois lado a lado.

- o que vai fazer...sakura.

- se eu lhe dissesse você iria me empedir...

Então sakura começa a recuperar os ferimentos dos dois.

- sakura... não tem chakra para recuperar nós dois de onde você vai tirar o chakra para recuperar nos dois? – pergunta naruto.

- de onde eu não poderia tirar.

Então Naruto entende do que ela estava falando e tenta impedi-la mas não conseguia mover um músculo.

- Sakura não pode fazer isso... você vai morrer!

- eu sei... mas chegou a minha hora de retribuir tudo que vocês fizeram por mim...essa é a única saída.

- não sakura...não pode fazer isso por mim – dessa vês quem disse alguma coisa foi o Sasuke.

- sim eu posso...

Então os ferimentos dos dois começam a cicatrizar e em alguns minutos eles ficam curados e sakura então para de cura-los e cai no chão, mas antes de cair os dois a seguram e a colocam no chão suavimente.

- Sakura por que fez isso – diz naruto quase começando a chorar...

- Eu tinha que fase-lo. Não suportaria viver sem um dos dois...eu iria morrer de qualquer jeito, pelomenos assim vou morrer sabendo que fiz tudo para ficarmos juntos novamente – e então quase no mesmo instante kakashi chega no local.

- Naruto, Sasuke, o que aconteceu? – pergunta kakashi e então ele vê sakura quase sem vida.

- o que aconteceu aqui?

Ela curou ferimentos mortais nossos e usou o chakra da vida para fazer isso.

- Droga... precisamos leva-la para konoha imediatamente.

- Va na frente Kakashi, eu e o Naruto estamos sem chakra para nos mover rapidamente

- Vejo vocês logo. – então Kakashi pega Sakura no colo e desaparece

E Naruto e Sasuke ficam a sos tiveram que se apoiar um no outro para poder se levantar...

- Sasuke... você vai fugir novamente...não é?

- bem...Eu já matei Itachi, tem um real motivo para eu ter entrado para a akatsuki. Mas acho que vou voltar para konoha, irei pagar pelos meus crimes pois fui salvo por vocês mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz...vamos embora.

Então algumas horas depois, naruto e sasuke chegam em konoha, quase no mesmo instante Naruto e Sasuke são cercados por vários ninjas.

- Sasuke Uchiha, você está preso por ter cometido inúmeros crimes contra konoha e seus aliados e... – o ninja e interrompido por Sasuke que fala.

- Eu sei disso, só quero saber como Sakura está,depois disso podem fazer o que quiser de mim. – no mesmo instante chega Kakashi e Tsunade juntos e todos os ninjas abrem espaço para eles passarem.

- E então vovó como ela está? – pergunta Naruto apreensivo.

- bem Naruto nós fizemos de tudo e...felizmente ela tinha muita vontade de viver pois outro qualquer não sobreviveria com um nível de Chakra da vida quase zero.

- então quer dizer que...

- sim naruto ela vai sobreviver...

Naruto começa a pular de alegria mas cai no chão de tão eufórico ele se esqueceu que estava muito machucado.

- calma ai bobão se esqueceu que ainda não está bem? – diz sasuke com o mesmo tom de deboche de antigamente.

- Grrr Sasuke, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo esse seu ar de superioridade nunca mudou não eu prometo que quando isso tudo acabar a primeira coisa que vou fazer e chutar o seu trazeiro por toda a vila.

- Levem eles para o hospital, estão bastante feridos, e depois Sasuke Uchira será julgado pelos seus crimes e então o conselho da vila Dara sua sentença.

- Sim hokage. – respondem os ninjas.

Depois disso tudo o time 7 foi novamente unido provando assim que a amizade entre as pessoas podem vencer barreiras que nem a morte pode vencer.

**FIM**


End file.
